PS: I'm crazy for you
by Akira.20
Summary: The woman you love or to be the #1 player of all Japan. What will you choose, Kaede Rukawa?
1. A little incident

She hadn't asked for transference. Let alone with a place so far from her home in Kagoshima. Far away from her own desires, reality was showing a very different face that wasn't as encouraging as she wanted: she would have to go and live in Kanagawa, whether she liked it or not. Such a distance was terrible, plus the fact that she would leave everything that was known to her up to now: friends, acquaintances, school and even her family – and the result was terrible.

That particular day wasn't that promising either. She had just arrived at her little flat to arrange everything and the rain that started lightly seemed to whip the roof. In two more days she would have to become a member of her new high school: Shohoku. According to the data she had got, she was now part of the sixth room of first year. Anyway, she had to thank it was possible for her to enter a new school after several months the year started; otherwise, she would have lost the year. Anyhow, it was very near her flat. When she had just started to arrange all her stuff she remembered she had not bought anything for dinner. She got out quickly and went to the nearest store, thinking of ramen when she got hit very hard, something that made her wake up a little bit. Having turned around, while waiting for a proper apology from her aggressor – an extremely tall young man whose body was muscular but not of the kind f guy who lifts weights, black hair, his skin as white as milk – she couldn't help the surprise when she noticed the horrifying indifference of the culprit, who was now riding a bike and seemed ready to go without even noticing her.

Feeling absolutely mad, she snorted and, talking to herself but loud enough to be heard by the handsome young man with the bike, said:

- Such folks in this Kanagawa city!- In that moment, all her tragedies and the accumulation of anger came to her mind, since she was informed the house she lived in for years was no longer hers so that she had to leave it and move to the first Japanese state which had a high school willing to have her in at the middle of the year. As an answer, she just got a simple and stone cold glance that didn't seem to touch her much by that moment, but which made her burst into tears once she was back at home; those tears she had been long waiting to release. The more she remembered the insult of that guy, the more she seemed to recall and grieve for her misfortunes. And all because of that insult. And of that glance.

She was quite taken aback when she realized she could not remember a thing about that glance but its deep-blue shine.


	2. Practising basketball

One week after her entering to Shohoku High School, Kyoko Matsumoto was thinking that moving to this state wasn't that bad after all. Showing a natural interest in sports, she found out that high school's basketball team had performed outstandingly in the past interhigh championship and that there were great players as members. Moreover, it was quite common to go and see the basketball practices during these days. That was how she met Haruko Akagi, who became a most surprising but welcome company and she was remarkably polite, she helped her in knowing all the details of the high school life. Along with her, she met "Sakuragi's army", whose leader, that red haired boy who made her laugh all the time since she met him, was also a member of the basketball team that was led by Haruko's eldest brother, Takenori Akagi.

By Haruko's doing, she also met the rest of the basketball team. Hisashi Mitsui and Ryota Miyagi, always very kind to her, welcome her immediately; the same for Akagi ("Is he really called gorilla?"), Kogure and Ayako, the very beautiful and young team manager. Among all this kindness, there was just one member of the team that just didn't seem to share any interest in the newcomer and he seemed obsessed with going on his routines of commoners' shots: Kaede Rukawa. The way Haruko had described this guy –quite far from reality – did NOT match at all the view she had now in front of her eyes: an iceberg that just happen to play basketball remarkably good. So good as to be included among the best five players of the state championship. Anyway, It didn't matter how things really were. Haruko would still fall for everything about Rukawa for all eternity. Once the practice was finished, she happened to catch sight of kitsune's cold gaze ("Is that how you call him, Hanamichi?"), something which rang a bell in her memory; but she was suddenly interrupted by Haruko's voice:

- Aren't you going home, Kyoko? – asked the brown-haired girl, so polite as ever – Maybe the boys could take you home – she said, winking naughtily – Maybe Yohei could take care of that…

- Yes, of course! – she answered but couldn't help blushing very suddenly when she noticed the red face that turned out to be Yohei's. Looking for the last time towards the showers, as if she was waiting to see something – or someone? - She went away, surrounded by her new friends' gibberish.

Once they started to walk home, Kyoko noticed how silent they were. Was Yohei mute? When she was about to ask him that, he asked her why she has moved to Kanagawa.

- The truth is that I… had some trouble with my family and then I HAD to leave my home in Kagoshima – she answered with a sad look in her eyes.

Noticing the evasion, Yohei felt he was the stupidest guy in the world that never should have asked something like that.

- Don't worry, you don't have to answer if you don't want to. I just want you to bear in mind that I, I mean, the army will always regard you affectionately.- but Yohei didn't know that in that very same moment the rest of Sakuragi's army was spying on them, hidden behind a bush; they were betting whether Yohei would be rejected by that girl, so that he would become Sakuragi's replacement.

- Thanks, Yohei, you're so nice… - She smiled. Yohei couldn't help smiling as well once he realized that Kyoko, that girl that took his breath away since Haruko found her alone in the gym and introduced her to the rest of the army, had accepted every word he said. He kept looking at her the whole way home.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

After having had dinner alone in her flat, Kyoko went through all the good moments she had lived in the last few days. Without her even noticing, she had started successfully her new life in Kanagawa; she was doing pretty good at her lessons and she had found an awesome group of friends. What else could she ask for?

Nevertheless, there was something which she still failed to understand but it was going round and round in her mind. But she decided not to worry about it and she fell asleep thinking of blue eyes and basket balls.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

- Right here, Sakuragi! – Ryota was feeling more and more enthusiastic that day, just like all the resto f the team. The practice had just started and professor Anzai had arranged a training match with two teams. On one side, Mitsui, Rukawa, Akagi, Shiosaki and Yazuda were trying to beat Hanamichi, Kogure, Miyagi, Ishii and Sasaoka, being Kuwata the referee.

Haruko and Kyoko, as usual, were observing the practice, when suddenly they felt the ball passing just right above their heads; just one milimeter less and it would have hit them.

- Haruko! Are you all right? – Hanamichi seemed to fly to her side, not to catch the ball but to be sure Haruko was perfectly OK.- Did it hit you? What about your head? Does it hurt? HELP!

- I'm just OK, Sakuragi – she said, trying to geto ver the bad moment and Hanamichi just wouldn't stop going round and round her searching for a wound that, of course, he would never find.

- That's what happens when you find people who don't belong here…

Everyone turned to see him. Rukawa was looking towards Haruko and Kyoko. Being honest, everybody in the team knew how arrogant and antisocial Rukawa could be, but he had crossed the line this time. After all, she was the captain's youngest sister…

- Ru-Rukawa… - Haruko couldn't help finding refugee in tears when she realized her beloved's scorn.

- RUKAWA YOU BASTARD! HOW DARE YOU SPEAK LIKE THAT TO HARUKO! YOU'LL HAVE TO PAY FOR THAT!

- I wasn't talking precisely about HER… - kitsune's look grew colder and colder.

- I really don't see why you get so worked up on us being here. - Kyoko, catching the meaning, went straight to his side, ready to face him, that arrogant fox who was nothing but a rude. She hadn't thought of losing in the discussion. She was half way to give that asshole what he deserved when she found herself facing the deep blue of those eyes that seemed to be frozen at the same time they were on fire. Then she remembered. She remembered the little incident that left her emotions skin-deep. She remembered that those blue eyes were the ones that seemed to ignore her from the first moment ever. Precisely when she was going to let the bomb fall, the sleepy fox turned over and went on practising as if nothing would have interrupted the match he was trying so desperately to carry on.

Finding herself so hurtingly ignored, she left the gym after having kicked out every basket ball she found on her path.


	3. A good start

- _Kyoko………_ - Yohei's voice kept her from her own thoughts.- _Are you all right?_

- _Yohei…I… it's just nothing…………-_ But tears just wouldn't stop running down her face and Yohei didn't seem to know what to do neither; even though Kyoko thanked him for being there with her, he had to realize that he wasn't being helpful at all. He didn't know whether to hug her or just come closer or what to say in such situation. To be honest, he never did well when it came down to girls. Let alone with non-stop-crying girls at the back of the gym.

- _C'mon, Kyoko… Stop crying. __It hurts me to see like this. I know you're quite mad at him, but stop it…_- Yohei looked even more depressed that Kyoko herself. Being so sad and mad at the same time, Kyoko Matsumoto, the new girl, didn't even notice when Yohei got closer to surround her with his arms- Yohei himself didn't quite think about it, he just did it. But it was comfy there. She let him console her, even when she forgot the reason of her tears and when she finally stopped crying, she noticed how hard Yohei's heart was beating. "_Is it because of me_?" she thought.

_-__ I wanted to thank you, Yohei… thank you for being my friend, for being here when you must -must be thinking of me as a crying fool that weeps over nothing… _- a sign of smile seemed to twist Kyoko's lips. Yohei just thought how wonderful the world was.

- _Kyoko. __I'd never regard you as a fool…_ - he suddenly blushed. - _To be honest, I haven't thought that not once. You're…very…_ - words were struggling to get out of his mouth but it was a fruitless attempt. So he stopped thinking and followed his instinct. His face seemed to fly towards Kyoko's, who still hiccupped once in a while. He stared at her for a minute and thought she had never been as beautiful as now, even with tears on her face. So he kisses her. He kisses her as he wanted to do it since he first met her.

At first Kyoko doesn't seem to know what the hell is going on and stands back a little. She's confused. But then Yohei's look seems to express all the things unsaid and she let herself go. In that kiss, many things emerge: her sorrows, his illusions, and her recent impasse with Rukawa, so hard this change has been. But this is not just right.

- _Yohei…_ - she suddenly stops and draws him back a little.

- _Kyoko… I… actually really like you_… - His look is fixed on the floor.

- _Please, I don't want to rush things…_ - Kyoko seems bound to reject him.

_- __Kyoko, listen to me… I just want you to give me just one chance to know you and give yourself the chance to know me. Don't say no, I'm begging you… If you don't want to be my girlfriend yet, let me try to persuade you. Kyoko, please…_

She felt a sudden wave of tenderness.

- _All right, Yohei… but if this doesn't work we'll stop being friends…and I don't want to ruin the army's unity…and I wouldn't like to stop being your friend if things go wrong…_

- _Anything you want, Kyoko…_ - All other noises had disappeared for Yohei.- _Th- thank you…-_ Saying that, he took her hands between his and kissed them tenderly.

- _Shall we go back to the gym?_ – he asked.

- _Let's better go and have a walk…_ - said Kyoko, blinking naughtily; Yohei couldn't help saying yes immediately.

- _Sure. Let's go._

All bad moments had gone away. Kyoko wasn't giving damn about Rukawa's rudeness anymore. She heartily enjoyed the walk in Yohei's company. That spontaneous intimacy that had developed between them seemed to be the sign of a beautiful relationship. Her mind and heart were open. That kiss would be their secret. Something nobody ever knew it had happened.

Or so they thought.


	4. The truths of a sleepy fox

Once the practice was over, Rukawa was the first one to go towards the showers. He was pissed off, not knowing why, and felt the urgent necessity of leaving the gym. He finished his shower before anybody else; the boys were just taking their clothes off and Rukawa had already finished.

- _Damn! What's wrong with this idiot?_ – Mitsui had been hardly hit by Rukawa hurricane just because he stood on his way.

- _Don't worry Mitsui, it's just that he can't stand being with such a talented guy as me, the basketball genius, the great Hanam… aaawww!_ – His speech was quickly interrupted by gorilla's fist.

- _Stop showing off_!

The laughter started immediately at Hanamichi's expense. In this good mood, all the rest of the team started their bath time in that place reserved only for men.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

He was in such a rush to get out of the gym that he couldn't even remember where the hell he had left his bike parked. Going through the court, he caught a glimpse of Sakuragi's army, which were waiting for the redhead at the doors of the gym; Haruko was with them ("_Is she the captain's sister_?" he thought, trying to remember) and she couldn't help blushing as she saw her beloved Rukawa walking through the court; he didn't notice Yohei's absence. Having remembered that his bike was at the back of the gym, he hurried towards that place. When he turned around one of its corners, he saw something which he never thought of seeing. He drew back immediately and sticked himself to the wall. Then he looked again, maybe his eyes were deceiving him. But they weren't. In front of him, there was Kyoko, crying her eyes out, and Yohei, that damned opportunist, was comforting her. He had her in his arms. Beyond any doubt, she was crying because of his own rudeness. But he never thought that something like this would happen. Without even planning it, he decided to overhear the voices that came so muffled to his ears.

_- I wanted to thank you, Yohei… thank you for being my friend, for being here when you must -must be thinking of me as a crying fool that weeps over nothing…_

_-Kyoko… I'd never regard you as a fool__…To be honest, I haven't thought that not once. You're…very…_

Rukawa didn't even need to look. Hidden there, just a few inches from the two friends, everything could be heard perfectly. But the silence that followed the previous words eliminated his desire to remain undercover; what was happening between those two? Were they gone? So he looked. The sight of Kyoko being kissed by Yohei would stay for quite a long time sticked in his mind. He much preferred to have been more of a coward and stay hidden forever. Damn! How he dares! His mind went blank for a few minutes. During that lapse he remembered all the brief moments where he, the ultimate antisocial, had formed part – even a small part- of Kyoko Matsumoto's life.

The first time he saw her he regarded her as another of these typical rich and spoilt daddy-girls, who have just moved to another city just to satisfy their pleasure to do exactly what they want. That first meeting, just outside a shop near his house, made him think her just like those kind of girl until he thought twice: he had collided with what seemed to be a goddess. Her clothing wouldn't show much of her body; nonetheless, he was imaginative enough to guess the delicate curves hidden almost on purpose. Her skin wasn't completely fair but it reminded him of the coffee and tea he had drunk that morning at breakfast: her hair, jet black, covered almost the entire back covered with a blue sweater. Before going on looking and guessing, he realized that her grey eyes were fixed upon him, filled with anger and resentment; she was annoyed about the clash. It wasn't his fault. He was falling asleep. Since words didn't come out of his mouth, he reached his bike and left as soon as possible. When he was alone in his room he found himself thinking of that girl, which he had offended unintendedly. But his love for sleeping was stronger and he fell asleep. It was a bad sleep.

Coming back to classes next Monday, including basketball practices, he suddenly felt the weight of those grey eyes upon him; they were observing each and every one of the team's movements. Was she keen on basketball? The gossips of his classroom made the work for him. Nothing that his trained ears couldn't hear. He paid attention to their conversation and found out that her name was Kyoko Matsumoto. She was said to be – accordingly to his suspicions- a rich girl coming from the remotest country on earth. He also heard that she was a girl sent from a foster home since they couldn't stand her bad behaviour anymore. Others said she was an orphan that had to leave her home for economic reasons. Which one would be true? It never minded. She was there, in front of him, and everything would have been easier if that stupid girl sister of the captain wouldn't' have introduced her to the rest of the team and the fellows that seemed to love the do'aho. He was SO desconcentrated that the ball got off flying over the girls' heads when he was trying to make a simple shot. It nearly hit them. Fortunately, nothing happened. But somehow he needed to attract her attention sicne Kyoko seemed to ignore him. He had ignored her first at the "introduction". Honestly, he felt a little attraction for her but he was too pride as to acknowledge that fact. When the ball incident happened he couldn't bear it any longer. He needed to fell the weight of the grey eyes fixed upon him once more.

-That's what happens when you find people who don't belong here…

- Ru- Rukawa…

- RUKAWA YOU BASTARD! HOW DARE YOU SPEAK LIKE THAT TO HARUKO! YOU'LL HAVE TO PAY FOR THAT!

- I wasn't talking precisely about HER…

The work was done. The target, hit. The grey eyes were upon him now, as well as everybody else's. She walked directly towards him, clearly offended, to insult him, to screw him; as far as he was concerned, he had already got what he wanted. He had satisfied the thirst of this pride. So he ignored her. He didn't want to look at her anymore, since he knew he had hurt her and he hated himself for that. Still, he enjoyed the fact that ha had formed part of her universe. From that very moment he felt the necessity of apologising to her – he knew he had been a stupid. The very moment he saw her leave the gym he decided to go after her, but the practice hadn't finished yet. The captain barely had finished saying they were allowed to go to the showers and he flew there, finishing before anybody else. Remembering where he had left the bike, he went directly there. Then he saw her. She was crying at the back of the gym. And that bastard of Yohei was comforting her. His whole body went numb when he saw them kissing – he had never thought of it. He, Rukawa, was going after her and she was drowning her sorrows with that stupid idiot-friend-of-the-red-hair.

- _Alright, let her stay with him if that's what she wants_ – he said to himself.

Unfortunately, nothing in the world would keep him of waiting for them to go in order to pick his bike. He tried not to listen while he waited, but words reached his ears even clearer that before. The pain was too acute to ignore it.

- _Shall we go back to the gym?_ – It was Yohei's voice.

_-__ Let's better go and have a walk…_ - Rukawa didn't need to look to understand what those words meant. She was flirting with him. "She must have fallen for that asshole", he thought.

They were leaving. The agony that had possessed him a few moments ago was coming to an end at last. He didn't fall asleep when he finally could take his bike and go home. Neither could he when he was alone in his room. Sleep was running away from him. So he got up and looked through the open window: a calm night, lonely streets and shadows mixed with real forms.

At that moment he saw them again. Fate insisted on making him suffer.


	5. Insomnia

That day turned out to be a surprise for Kyoko. She still hadn't stop to see all the things that had happened to her. Everything had been so sudden. She couldn't say she didn't like Yohei; he was the most loving boy she had ever met until now in the school, and feeling something for him was quite automatic for her. But she never thought he would correspond to her feelings in such a short time. Let alone with that passionate feeling he was showing, something unexpected in a boy like Yohei.

After leaving the gym, they went for a walk to a park nearby. They stopped there and held hands unconsciously.

- Yohei… I… - She was nervous and excited, to the point she couldn't speak well. It was the first time she was living something like that. She was never good with boys. Sometimes someone seemed to take an interest in her; but she never dedicated time for love affairs. She was quite hard-working and found that everything related to love was just a waste of time. But Yohei had made her overcome all her doubts with his eyes full of love.

- Kyoko, I can't express how happy I am inside… You make me so happy, even though you're not my official girlfriend; thanks for giving me this opportunity. - She would have never doubted that sudden shine that appeared in his eyes every time he looked at her.

Sitting under a tree, they kissed again. She had heard what a troublemaker Yohei used to be but his new facet, so sweet, so romantic made her happy. His kisses were sweet but not unskilled and she couldn't help thinking of how many girls had tasted those lips before her; she felt jealousy for the first time. But that didn't matter anymore. She felt the luckiest girl ever. Rukawa was just a bad-mannered asshole that had made her angry, but she had overcome that already. Yohei had reached that goal himself with his support. He deserved her love. But, wasn't she just a fool for having accepted so fast?

Fighting against those little doubts, she spent the whole afternoon with him, until dusk told them it was time to go home. They went towards her apartment. They decided to go for a street near Kyoko's street.

It was there when Kyoko felt the weight of the blue eyes upon her. She didn't notice them at the beginning; after all, she was not the only person walking down that street. Her immediate reaction was just to kiss Yohei tenderly; after that, they continued walking arm in arm, enjoying the last remaining moments of that day together. Then she felt again that she was being observed. She looked around but nothing called her attention- she looked again and a silhouette seemed to mingle with the shadows of the night. It seemed to her it wan a long and tall male figure. "Just a kibitzer", she thought. She just kept walking down that dark road that looked like pink clouds in front of her eyes.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

- _Shit_…

Kaede Rukawa was struggling to control himself. After the gym episode, which was very present in his mind, he thought it was enough. He didn't even have to make an effort to realize that it was Kyoko coming down the street, let alone Yohei Mito. He saw them coming embraced, and didn't want to hide from them; there was no reason to do so after all. He just stared at her, finding no explanation for that sudden pain in chest he felt at the sight of her being in other man's arms…in other man's lips… that pain force him to imagine that it was him who was with her, Kaede Rukawa, the boy who wanted to be Japan's number one player.

She seemed to recognize him, since she looked repeatedly towards him, but her attention was finally caught by Yohei. Gaining back his pride, he decided not to think of such foolish stuff – just Sakuragi would do such stupid thing – and go to bed. But, once more, he couldn't do it. His imagination was completely out of his control – Kyoko kissing him. Kyoko walking with him along the street. Kyoko in his arms, in his bed, his life, his lips. Kyoko watching him play basketball. Kyoko in his room's wall and roof. Wherever he looked at, Kyoko was there.

God damn, this can't go on like this.

He stood up again, went to the bathroom and looked his reflection in the mirror. The image was his own face smashed up by insomnia.

- You're a fool, Kaede Rukawa, what the hell are you thinking of? - He said to himself out loud. – She has a boyfriend! A boyfriend! And it's not you, so stop thinking of this nonsense and do the best you can do: play basketball. Sentimentalism is not for you. Focus on you goals!

Having those words still in his head, he went back to bed. He thought he was never good with girls. He knew he was popular and he noticed the way girls gazed at him as he walked in the school, how wildly they blushed; let alone his fan club. But, for some reason, none of all those girls ever were able to make him get some interest. "Just a bunch of fools", he thought every time he realized a group of fans was after him while he walked. He never knew how to deal with people, especially women that started crying and got irritated out of nothing. Sometimes he wished to have that ability to make friends, but he was born without it. Now he needed it. The only girl he ever liked now hated him because of his own rudeness and stupidity. Kyoko, ….Kyoko….

He decided to wake up early the following day and go on practising. It was Saturday, there would be no classes. Surely that would help him to wipe out all those ideas from his head.


	6. One kiss

That Saturday, Kyoko Matsumoto woke up early. Despite all the things that had happened in so few a days, she felt the need to do something, to keep moving, she couldn't stand being in bed anymore. About nine in the morning, she couldn't bear it longer and went out of bed. She had a light breakfast – milk, green tea and toasts- and decided to stroll along the park where Yohei and she had gone after the first encounter behind the gym. That park was a common place for them lately. That morning, a fresh breeze accompanied the warm sun that was waking up Kanagawa's inhabitants. She took her music player and went out cheerfully: that was the effect of love when it goes inside people's hearts. She walked through the road she had walked the night before in Yohei's hand. Nothing would ever disturb her right mood. Unless not until she would find the person she didn't want to see again in her life. Kaede Rukawa was just taking his bike out of the house, going for a morning outing, just like her. He had not noticed her since he was absorbed by the song he was listening to.

_Leaving my clothes on the floor_

_Leaving a taste on my shoulder_

_I still fail to understand_

_What it is about this woman_

Then he turned around, just to face the grey eyes once more. Inexplicably, she was there, in front of him.

- _Shit…_- he thought. Things weren't going as he wanted them to. Kaede Rukawa was making his best to stop thinking of Kyoko Matsumoto. That was the reason why he had got up earlier than usual, to go practising basketball and wipe away those stupid things he was thinking of. ¿Why was she precisely there at that moment?

They just stared at each other. He, trying to control himself, and she, surprised of how near they lived from one another.

Realizing how stupid should she look standing over there, looking at that stuck-up, she couldn't help the blush that came to her cheeks. Noticing this, Kaede Rukawa felt his own blushing as well and turned around so that she couldn't see him blushing. Then he decided to move. Kyoko did the same. The discovery of how near they were wasn't going to spoil her plans.

_- I thought you were gonna stay there looking at me all day_.- He couldn't bear it. He couldn't even hold his tongue. He despised himself for that.

_- I beg your pardon?_ – Her tone was challenging but naive at the same time. She didn't want to start a quarrel with him, not that moment and there. But her pride was stronger.

- _So you're also deaf?_ – He rode his bike and, looking at her one last time, hurried down the street towards the park. She didn't know what to say.

For her, this was too much. ¿Who did he think he was? How he dared to suggest she was looking at him? At HIM? She had to acknowledge she had thought how handsome he looked in that blue track suit. But she reproached herself for that. He looked charming despite that weird personality the kitsune had. There was nothing she could do about it: Kaede Rukawa was and would continue being an antisocial. So she resumed her stroll.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Once she made it to the park she let herself fall on the soft grass and closed her eyes a moment. She didn't give a damn about how freak she would look doing that; it was Saturday morning and still early for people to get out of bed. So she didn't worry. She turned her music placer off and started to feel the little noises that surrounded her. That therapy really could take her out of this world. She felt birds, the wind touching the trees and… a bouncing sound. ¿A ball? She stood up, searching eagerly for the source of that sound. She looked towards the court that was not very far from her and saw somebody playing basketball with an imaginary opponent: defense, attack, shoots, dunks. She got closer, just to see Rukawa one more time. And then she observed him. He was really talented. His skills for basketball were amazing. One day, surely, he would become a big fish. But the man behind Rukawa, not the placer but the man, was still a mystery for her. And for everyone, according to what she had heard. She hoped heartedly to be able to decipher that man that always took the worst out of her.

Rukawa, on the other hand, was desperately trying to concentrate in the game. He was about to achieve it. Under no circumstance he could afford to get distracted by nonsense stuff. After a big series of successful shoots, he saw a shadow between the bushes. He didn't turn to see: he just looked out of the corner of his eye. And he saw her once more. She was wonderful with her blue sweater and her baggy trousers; her hair fell untied on her shoulders and almost touched her waist. The worst of all, (worst?) was the fact that she was looking at him. At HIM. Looking around, he made sure she was alone. It would have been a torture if she were with Yohei. She being there was enough. ¿Was she never going to leave him alone? At the bottom of his heart, he enjoyed having her close to him, alone, and, best of all, looking at him.

- _Are you following me?_ – He said almost in a scream. Kyoko, once she heard him, blushed wildly. Maybe he wasn't talking to HER. She turned around to go home.

- _Are you following me?_ – He asked again. When Kyoko turned around, she faced the deep blue eyes. His look was cold and severe.

- _You would wish…_ - she answered, ironically. She thought she had won this time. Happy for her victory, she turned around again.

_- __Of you? I would wish that…of YOU?_

That was enough. She couldn't stand his insults anymore.

She went straight to him. She was furious. Once there, she gathered all her anger through the knock she gave him in the eye. He suffered them all, the first and the second. And the third one. Rukawa thought her a skilled fighter to be such a skinny girl.

_- __You stupid, arrogant, antisocial!!! Who do you think you are? I would be following you?_ – Knocks continued one after another. Some hit the target; others were avoided by Rukawa with quick movements of his arms.

Rukawa couldn't bear it longer. He held her tight by the arms, surrounded her with his owns and searched for her lips with desperation. When he made the contact, she still would knock him in the chest now. Little by little, the hits became softer. After some seconds of vain struggle, Kyoko realized what was happening. Kaede Rukawa was kissing her. And she was doing nothing about it.


End file.
